


Donuts promo at the 12th floor

by Harker13



Series: Loki... Really? [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm sorry Stan Lee, Other, Trapped In Elevator, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13
Summary: It's time for Loki to stop being a whiny bitch and get his driver's license... assuming he manages to accomplish the mission.





	Donuts promo at the 12th floor

**Author's Note:**

> I got a writer's block that lasted three months ... and I don't think it's over yet.
> 
> So, here you have Loki in a bunch of "funny" and ordinary situations to get me back on track.

“ **7:30 a.m.**

Thor’s words still resounded in his mind:

_ \- Brother, we need you to get a driver’s license. _

_ \- But I can teleport!  _ – Loki was deeply offended by that mundane proposition. 

_ \- But we’re keeping a low profile! SO 8:00 a.m.; NY State Department, do the written and road test, and here … 70 dollars to pay for it. Don’t, fuck it, up, asshole.  _ – said Strange while leaving the room angrily, still not quite sure of why he kept dealing with those two idiots.

He arrived early to avoid the bunch of people swarming down the streets like every morning. Coffee in hand, silky dark hair falling smoothly over his shoulders; Loki was ready to prove everyone wrong about how “unworthy” he was for such thing as a driver’s license; besides, how hard could it be?

His steps echoed in the large empty room as he approached the elevator. The silver doors made a tinkling sound and opened wide; Loki stepped in with his characteristically classy pace, at the same time a distant agitated voice could be heard approaching.

_ \- Hey! Hold it please! –  _ yelled a funny chubby guy.

_ \- Oh, fuck no… –  _ thought Loki and proceeded to aggressively push the “close door” button; not gently; but savagely fast. As the doors closed in front of him; a raging victory fire raised within the trickster soul; another well won battle.

Twelve stories up … but at number three; the elevator shook and stopped.

_ \- Oh… fuck … no … -  _ minor inconveniences; nothing to worry about. He pressed, gently, the emergency button and a young lispy voice came out of the speaker.

_ \- Uhm… hello? _

_ \- Hi, apparently, this thing got stuck. _

_ \- Uhm… yeah … seems it diiid …. but … uhmmm… let me see, one second please. _

The boy didn’t turn the speaker mute. Loki stood silently hearing a bunch of pages going by one after the other.

_ \- Oh yeah! … says here in the manual that first, I should make you feel safe and calm …. do you feel safe and calm? Everything will be alr… _

_ \- I’m fine, just get me out of here I have an appointment and … why are you reading a manual? _

_ \- I’m a trainee; you’re my first guest to get stuck. _

_ \- Fuck my ass... _

_ \- Sorry? _

_ \- Nothing, I was thinking out loud … could you please call someone who’s not on his first day of handling … these types of … contingency situations … _

_ \- Yeeeeeeah… you see … that’s going to be a problem … they all get here about 8:30 am … because of the donuts. _

_ \- The… donuts? _

_ \- Yep! There’s a new donut place near 10th avenue but they only sell 4 donuts per person; so, since we’re a bunch of guys in here; everyone goes to get enough stuff for everyone so … 4 donuts per person and there are … 5 of us … not counting me … and I think Jeff is on sick leave … so … _

Was this really happening? Loki started to get real anxious about this whole situation; the kids just went by with his calculations.

_ \- 4 times … 5 … or maybe 6 …. theeeeeeere’s like … 50? _

\- _TWENTY! FOUR TIMES FIVE GIVES TWENTY!_

_ \- Oh yeah! Hahaha we’ll I can still call my buddies and see if they can get you one; I can see in the camera you already have a coffee; hahaha would you like that Mrs. … ? _

\- _MRS. ?!_

_ \- Oh shoot, the long hair confused me … Oh Gosh, did I offend you? I’m sorry… I respect all non-binary or binary genders and … equality and … I … hmmm … I have this distant cousin who used to be a “she” and now’s a “he” but … I’m … I … you know what? … I’ll get you a donut … that’s on me; would you like that? _

This could not be really happening … 

_ \- NO! GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! CALL SOMEONE ON MAINTENANCE. _

_ \- But I already told you, everyone’s at the donut place and will be here until 8:30 am. _

\- _AND WHAT TIME IS IT?_

_ \- 7:40. _

No shit, only 10 minutes have passed by? This felt like forever. He sat at the cold floor and took a deep breath. Years and years of imprisonment experiences must be helpful at this exact moment. What have he learned so far? Meditation! Take your mind somewhere else; a happy place, save energy and focus on your sole life purpose … which, so far, have been only revenge and mass destruction; a little pointless right now. For a split second, Loki’s life seemed a bit … empty.

\- _What … the actual fuck … is my new purpose?_

_ \- We’ll I think we’re all just here passing by, trying to be hap…. _

\- _I WASN’T LOOKING FOR YOUR RESPONSE!_

The speaker went mute and then spoke again.

_ \- Ok … _

_ \-  _ HOW OLD ARE YOU SPEAKER BOY? – Loki sighed.

_ \- Uhm… 21 Ma’am… Mr… _

_ \- Awesome …  _

Loki lay down on the floor, contemplating the immensity of the white led lights.

_ \- Let me tell you my story Speaker boy –  _ took a sip of his coffee, held it with both hands and placed it on his chest – _Once upon a time … there was the cutest, tiniest and most innocent baby … but he had one tiny particularity … he was blue … so this awful being that for historical purposes we will call “father” took him …_

Suddenly, the elevator started moving.

_ \- Mrs.! I found someone from maint…. _

Loki stood up and punched the elevator’s control board with a glowing green magic covered fist; and calmly lay down in the floor again …

_\- As I was telling you … it all started with my father …_   "

**Author's Note:**

> Those damn daddy issues ...


End file.
